What could have happened (rewrite)
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: A rewrite of my previous story 'what could have happened'. Please read and review.


**So I have decided to re write the story. I know I said previously that I wouldn't but I changed my mind because I now know where I can take the story. **

**Disclaimer- The Hunger Games and all the characters all belong to Susanne Collins. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Katniss pov**

The first day of training had arrived and to say I was nervous was and understatement, but I didn't let it show. No one was going to see my fear. I wasn't about to let my mask slip I wasn't going to let my emotions show. Not for anyone. I only let my mask down when I was with Prim or Gale and even then I didn't let them know the true extent of my feelings.

Peeta was looking at me with a calm gentle expression on his face. I didn't need his pity or sympathy. I was going to win these games without any help. I didn't need Haymitch or Peeta to help me. I didn't need the sponsors from the horrendous greedy capitol people. I didn't need anyone. Haymitch and Effie always thought otherwise always making us look our best, I don't need their help.

I turned towards the elevator doors as they opened. All the tributes and trainers where there and when we stepped out their attention was fixated on us, that's because we where late. This wasn't my fault this was Peeta's. You see he wanted to impress Glimmer the female tribute from District one. As if he had a shot.

This whole obsession started when he looked around at the tribute parade. Of course I didn't pay attention to anybody. We would all be dead within a matter of weeks. I didn't need to know them or even learn their names. I wouldn't pay attention to anybody but Cinna and Haymitch if I had to. Peetas eyes landed on Glimmer and there you have it. He thought she was the prettiest girl there. He even thought he was in love with her. He said it was true love and nothing could come between them. Ha true love didn't exist the only exception I would count would be my mother and my father.

I snapped back into reality as Peeta tugged on my arm. We started walking to out assigned spots and everyone looked at us as we walked across the room. I caught the District 2 male looking at us as we did so. Cato I thought his name was. Haymitch made us learn all the tributes names much to my dismay. The careers looked at us like we where pieces of meat, like we where below them.

I knew it is true, that we are below them but in a way I always thought we had something that they didn't have. We had community, sprit and emotions. Whereas they had things drilled into their head, they where brainwashed right from the start. They where emotionless and cold.

As we stood the head trainer Atlanta started going over the rules and the regulations we had to follow. To this I zoned out. I knew all of them already. No fighting because the capitol wanted to watch us fight and kill each other. The last thing I heard disgusted me.

"Don't get into a fight you'll have time for that in the arena." I already knew this rule. But why would we get into any fights some of us didn't even want to be here. By some of us I meant the ones who volunteered to be here. I know I volunteered but that was to stop my little sister having to go in. I didn't want to be here but I am to save Prim. I mean the ones who want to be here to fight to bring pride to their districts.

When she had dismissed us my hands where aching to hold the bow and launch an arrow at the target. I scolded myself Haymitch gave us clear instructions but as I looked over to Peeta I also saw a mop of golden hair, platted tightly and perfectly into fishtail plats. I also saw him showing of his brute strength. I saw what he was doing, he was trying to impress glimmer. Well I wasn't going to stoop to his level.

Instead I walked over to survival stations. I knew all of this because of my father who is now dead. My father was a great man, one who worked hard and was good at what he did. He was a coal miner as expected for every male who lived in the seam. You started the job at 18 fresh out of school and the reaping.

Sadly my father had died a couple of days after I had turned twelve. He went to work like every morning but didn't return. The mines had exploded. Luckily my father would take me hunting every weekend when he wasn't at work and he would teach me everything about the wood and how to survive. He taught me berries and plants that would help me survive, how to hunt and fire a bow.

I went around the survival stations not really learning anything new and because of this I didn't really pay much attention. As I did this I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my skull, I knew who it was and tried not to pay any attention to him.

Lunch was approaching and after lunch everyone had to do physical skills this involved a obstacle course, rock climbing and work with weapons. Just then the lunch bell rang and all 24 of us rushed into the canteen, you could tell we were all hungry.

I lined up at the buffet with everyone else and took Haymitch's advice not to eat too much as I would make myself sick. This was because Peeta and I hadn't eaten much in District 12 and if we ate too much now then we would make ourselves sick. After getting my food I sat at a table by myself so much for the plan for me and Peeta to stick together. From where I was sat I could hear him across the room. He was talking to the careers, his new best buddies, and from what I could hear a new subject came up. Me.

Cato, the District 2 male, brought the subject up whilst questioning Peeta. Unknown to them I overheard the whole conversation.

"So Peeta. Who's your district partner?" Cato asked his voice deep and husky.

Peeta replied with a simple "Katniss Everdeen"

"So how old is she? Where does she live? What about her family?" This onslaught of questions came from Marvel, the District 1 male. I didn't see why they were so fascinated with me I was just a girl from District 12 the poorest district in the whole of Panem. I was and should be nothing to them someone easy to kill in the bloodbath, someone they shouldn't worry about.

"Well" Peeta replied "She has a sister and a mother who she looks nothing alike. Everyone back in District 12 says she looks just like her father, she has his personality too. Her father, Mr. Everdeen died in a mine explosion and apparently because of that her mother has all but abandoned them"

I didn't need to hear anymore he told the careers my weakness. I thought I could trust him obviously not. I walked over to him grabbing my drink along the way and when I reached the table dumped my drink all over Peeta's head.

"So you thought it would be ok to tell these people about me and my family just to impress them. Well guess what Peeta Mellark. It's not and if you tell anyone any more information about me and my family ever again expect worse. With that I marched out the room, I hadn't eaten all my lunch and was a still a bit hungry.

During my inner monolog I hadn't noticed the other tributes enter the room. Great, time for physical skills.

The trainer first of all made us line up in any order we wanted but it had to go boy, girl. Peeta was first in line and I couldn't wait to see him fail. But then again what was he trying to do, was he trying to humiliate us and our district? Make it look like we didn't even have a chance?

For this particular activity we had to jump from beams of different sizes whilst trying to doge attacks from the trainers. Peeta's attempt was O.K, nothing impressive or smooth as the careers. But what did you expect the careers had trained all their lives whilst in District 12 we get no specialist training or anything. Peeta had gotten hit but managed to stay balanced and upright.

As I stepped onto the first beam I calculated all the different ways to get to the end. I jumped onto the second beam and as I did I had to duck straight away as the trainer swung something at me. This continued for a while until I got to the end. As I got to the end of the course I felt the burning gaze on me again.

All the tributes got through the course. Some fell and slipped whilst some completed the course with a perfect execution.

As we finished the training for the day. Atlanta gathered us all in the middle of the training room before we could go.

"Tomorrow" She started "Is focused on weaponry, so if you have any skills don't be afraid to show them. Now you will have to have a go at every weapon. No exceptions"

And there were none.

* * *

**So that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it Please review.**

**Rachel**


End file.
